


Control

by bitemyneck



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Begging, Breast Sucking, Confessions, Control, Control Kink, Death Threats, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fantasizing, Female Solo, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, is it love?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitemyneck/pseuds/bitemyneck
Summary: Lysandra hates Celaena for all the reasons you'd expect and some of the reasons you wouldn't. A courtesan's life is not easy, especially when you find yourself envisioning your enemy during sex, and most definitely when your enemy is also a woman.In which Lysandra wants to control Celaena, Celaena has no idea, and Arobynn and Clarisse can fuck right off.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> That moment when you like multiple ships in a fandom, one of which is gay, and surprise, surprise, you end up writing a fic for the gay one before anything else. 
> 
> Haha why am I like this.

Lysandra hated many things. 

Her mother, for throwing her away. The King, for killing magic and trapping her behind a face that was not her own. Arobynn, for being the King of Assassins, for using her and using her and using her, all to get to Celaena. Celaena, for being Arobynn’s favorite and being so vicious and beautiful and competitive. 

She hated that she made a living by spreading her legs for anyone who could afford to pay for it. She hated the people who paid her and she hated the people who _ looked _at her because they couldn’t afford to touch. She hated her mistress Clarisse for owning her, hated Arobynn for giving her to Clarisse. 

She’d watch Celaena as they trained, in those beginning years at the Keep. Watch those blue eyes ringed in gold flash, that blond hair glitter like jewels in the light, that body that moved with feline grace and fury. Lysandra could not help but compare herself to her competitor as they both tried to survive within the same dangerous circle. 

That fierce jealousy, that raging competitiveness was the reason why her eyes were always drawn to the other young woman. She often looked for weaknesses any opportunity she could because she knew Celaena was doing the same. And when she was shipped off from the Assassin's Keep to Clarisse, she told herself that the one good thing was that she didn’t have to see that beautiful face any longer, or at least not nearly as often. 

Lysandra had nothing but contempt and hatred for Celaena. 

Which is why, as she was fulfilling a female client’s instructions to take control and ravish her, she received such a shock. After pulling her hair, marking her skin, raking her nails down her back, biting at her breasts and rubbing their leaking sexes together like animals in heat, Lysandra was relishing in the control, in the loosening of a leash that kept her and her beast at bay for so long, and for once _ enjoying herself _ when she opened her eyes to look down at her client, so close to completion herself, and saw blue eyes lined with gold staring back at her. 

Her body seized as her orgasm suddenly swept over her, fortunately at the same time as that of her client, and when they both descended, panting and sweating, Lysandra looked back down and saw plain brown eyes again. She convinced herself she had just seen wrong, her mind being so close to that high, and tried to put the image out of her mind. But she was grateful the client soon dismissed her and her facade held, because as soon as she re-entered her own living quarters she collapsed to her knees and stared at her shaking fingers, still feeling a sensitivity between her legs. 

Lysandra was on edge the next time she met with a client, so much so that he purred in her ear about how tightly she was squeezing him as he entered her. Her courtesan training entertained him but she kept her eyes on his as they continued, and never once did they turn blue. She soon confirmed that the image didn’t overlap with men. And then another female client rolled around. Lysandra performed as she was taught and left when she was told. No blue eyes appeared. 

Everything was like it should be. Nothing was wrong. These were the thoughts drifting through her mind as the carriage slowed on the street as another carriage pulled into the street ahead of them, and these were the thoughts that were blinked from existence as Lysandra looked out the window and froze. 

There, midway across the narrow side street, cast half in shadows, Celaena paused as she met her gaze. Blue and gold eyes flashed before they narrowed and a sharp smirk gleamed in the light. And then she was gone. Lysandra took a breath. Her thighs trembled underneath the layers of her dress. The carriage continued on. She tried to ignore the curling heat at the base of her stomach. 

That night she grinded herself to a silent orgasm against her fingers, imaging that she was crushing those sharp cheekbones between her thighs, taking her pleasure from that crude smirking mouth, spreading her juices across those now-whimpering lips. 

And she hated Arobynn and Celaena and all the others all over again, because Arobynn owned Celaena and Celaena wasn’t hers, she wasn’t hers, she wasn’t _ hers _. 

And the clients came and went, and sometimes those eyes flashed into Lysandra’s hazed mind but most often they didn’t and she had to make due with her acting and her mind in a different place. 

As her Bidding approached Lysandra began to privately smirk at the fantasy of Celaena winning her. She imagined her foolishly spending her money on her, just for the ultimate slap in the face she thought it would be, just to hold another card against her. Not to save her. Never that. And Lysandra thought about this fantasy as she lay awake each night, counting down the days until her Bidding, never bothering to realistically consider who would actually win her. 

When Arobynn bought her at her Bidding, everything stopped for one long moment. Her musings, her fantasies, her small, small, small hope. All crushed as she gave him a courtesan smile and reached for the hand he extended to her. The silence inside her stretched as she was led to his chambers, as she was laid on his bed, as she was taken by him. It persisted as she left his chambers, move silently down the hallway, and stopped in the entrance hall. 

The shadows shifted as someone entered. Celaena stepped inside and moved no further. Once again those bright eyes seemed to glow in the gloom, this time as they shaped into a glare. 

“What are you doing here?” she hissed. 

A rushing sound filled Lysandra’s ears as she remembered the faint whispers she’d heard as Arobynn led her towards her carriage, things she hadn’t initially thought to notice but had somehow still picked up. She smiled at Celaena, a genuine yet cynical smile. 

“Arobynn won my Bidding with your debt money.” She purred, watching that pretty face as it froze and then contorted into a snarl. Lysandra’s insides clenched deliciously and she jerked her head out of the way as a dagger came flying at her head. 

Celaena had paid for her, however inadvertently, and Celaena hated it. Lysandra loved it. Because it satisfied her fantasy in a way that paralleled her hate for the other woman, and it also meant that Arobynn didn’t have Celaena. It meant he still had to pay courtesans and whores because his pretty little demon of an heir didn’t see the way he looked at her, didn’t want to touch him the way he wanted to touch her, didn’t know that Lysandra was just a sexual replacement for her. 

As she left that night, as the years washed by, as the events that tore them all apart occurred one after another, Lysandra locked away that twisted hate and lust she felt for Celaena, tightly, securely, in a place she would never visit, because Celaena had been put in Endovier, and no one ever survived there. 

————— 

_ She’s alive. She’s alive. She’s alive. She’s alive. She’s alive _.

The words repeated like a mantra inside Lysandra’s head as she finished telling Celaena about Arobynn’s plan to rescue Aedion as well as her warning and everything else she was meant to say. Then came the other reason she was sent. 

“I think … I think he also sent me here as an offering.” Lysandra said, staring across the table at Celaena. They both know what she meant, but Celaena said;

“Unfortunately for you, I don’t have any interest in women. Even when they’re paid for.”

Lysandra’s nostrils flared delicately. She wanted the words to be lies, so much so that she thought she saw those eyes flicker. “I think he sent me here so you could kill me. As a present.”

“And you came to beg me to reconsider?”

Evangeline was the collateral. As much as Lysandra felt responsible for the child, as much as she purely loved the child, she was here today because Lysandra knew Celaena had a soft spot for children. It was likely she wouldn’t kill the courtesan simply because of that, but despite the chance that she _ would _, Lysandra felt that familiar heat — the one that only reared its ugly head when a particular blue and gold eyed woman was concerned — begin to scratch at her core after years of imprisonment. If she was going to die at Celaena’s hands, she wanted it to be after she’d done what she could to satisfy that hunger.Just once, because Celaena was alive, and she was now close enough to touch, even if that touch meant death. 

Lysandra glanced around and saw that Evangeline was in another room somewhere. Good. Her green eyes locked back on Celaena. “I don’t beg.”

“Are those your last words?” Her fingers reached lazily for the dagger at her thigh. 

“No,” Lysandra said, standing from her seat. She reached up to the back of her dress, opening it slowly and letting it slide off her shoulders, down her breasts, over her stomach and legs, to pool at her feet. The slip she wore underneath came next, and soon she stood naked as the day she was born, right in front of Celaena Sardothien in her warehouse apartment. Oh, how life has a funny way of making the once-thought-impossible possible. “They are not.”

“You want to die in the clothes of your profession?” Celaena’s face cloudy with irritation, confusion, and something else. 

“I’d like you to reconsider, Celaena.”

“Reconsider…” Celaena’s eyes trailed over the curves of Lysandra’s body. She took in the long dark curls flowing from her hair to slope down her back and frame the plump rises of her peaked breasts. She took in the fair skin that enveloped her, the serpent tattoo on her wrist marking her profession, the lack of hair between her legs. Then she took in her eyes. “You want me to…?”

“Be tonight’s client.” Lysandra said, despite that creature inside her snarling for otherwise. “Use me however you’d like. Thrill in life instead of death.”

“You can’t want that.” Celaena snapped to her feet. “You can’t want to spread your legs just so you can live.”

“Is that not what I’ve been doing all my life?” Lysandra hissed, drawing herself up, looking down her nose at the other woman. “We’re cut from the same cloth, you and I, both using our bodies to survive. I just lay on my back while you put others permanently on theirs.”

They descended into silence as Celaena stared hard at her. Lysandra didn’t like the look and combatted it with a fierce one of her own. Finally, Celaena spoke. 

“Tell me what you really want.”

Lysandra blinked at her before slowly wrapping her arms around herself. Her breasts pressed inside the confine and she felt a swell of satisfaction as the other woman’s eyes lingered on their slopes before raising to meet her eyes again. 

“I want a life that’s free and fair. A life where Evangeline can be anything she wants to be and scum like Clarisse and Arobynn and the King don’t exist. I want a life where I can love who I want to love and use my body how I want to use it. I want to act on my desires and buy the things I want. I want the freedom to do what I want.” She said.

Celaena’s fingers drifted away from her dagger. Her eyes were sad as she regarded her. “See? You don’t want to use your body like this, not with me. Put your clothes back on, Lysandra. I won’t kill you.”

Lysandra didn’t move. Celaena stared at her. 

“When we were younger,” she began, noting Celaena’s cringe. “We hated each other. We were always at each other’s throats because that’s what Arobynn wanted. The competition was for growth. Not for _ our _ growth, just yours. I was always a tool to be used against you, Celaena. And you never realised it. And I hated you for it, but I also…”

“What?” Celaena regarded her through narrowed eyes. Lysandra took a deep breath, straightening again and dropping her arms to her sides as she said;

“My hatred began to manifest itself differently, and eventually it reached the point where I wanted to defeat you. Sexually.”

“You wanted to rape me?” A snarl.

“No. Not rape. Never that.” Lysandra spat. 

There was a pause as Celaena’s mouth opened and shut. Slowly, she flushed an appealing shade of pink that caused Lysandra’s nipples to pebble. Celaena’s eyes flashed down to the points, staring at them for a long moment before she snapped them back to Lysandra’s face, searching, searching, searching, flushing all the deeper as she continued to look. 

“That’s what I really want, at this moment, if you don’t kill me. Because there is no guarantee I’ll ever get another chance to do it. And I was never your first love, or anything like—” Lysandra blinked as a strangled noise came out of Celaena’s throat. Both their eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

“No, no, definitely not.” Celaena flicked her hand dismissively, looking away. 

“Celaena.” Lysandra stepped towards her. There was a long stretch of tense silence.

“I was always aware of how you moved.” Celaena’s voice said quietly. “And when Arobynn sent you to Clarissa, it didn’t take long for my venomous thoughts to shame you for how you were using those moves in your new profession. And eventually the venom faded and all I was left with were thoughts of you with men, maybe even women. And then one day some of the assassins were talking about you, about what you’d be like in bed, and when they realized how expensive you were they backed off, and one of them asked another why, and he said, ‘She’d take control if you let her. Don’t you remember how her and Celaena were always at each other’s throats? How they’d compete? A regular man couldn’t tame her, not unless she was paid to be tamed.’”

Lysandra’s breath caught in her throat. The heat at her core turned into an inferno and her muscles clenched with need, with hope. She asked breathlessly, “And?” 

Celaena slowly looked back at her.

“And then I started thinking that maybe your female clients in particular ask you to do that. And what it’d be like, to be under your control in the bedroom. Soon enough you were there in all my fantasies, pulling my hair, ordering me to suck your breasts, telling me to beg for more, pushing me past my limit again and against until I was a twitching mess in your hands and you would smirk down at me and say ‘Did I say we were finished?’ My pleasure revolved around you taking yours. I don’t know where it came from, but that’s how it was.” There was a pause. “Then Arobynn bought you, with _ my money, _ and I buried it all because it was driving me insane.”

“So I was your first love.” Lysandra smiled. It wasn’t a kind smile.

“More like you were the subject of my young sexual frustrations.”

“Is that not what first love is?”

“Shut up.”

Lysandra took a breath, still smiling. “I’ll take it.”

“Take what?” Celaena frowned at her. 

“You.” 

Celaena stilled. She didn’t tense or freeze up, she just stilled, like a city suddenly going quiet, like a river suddenly stopping its flow. Lysandra’s smile grew as the other woman’s eyes flicked behind her. 

“Evangeline—” she tried. 

“Knows not to get involved.” Lysandra shot the excuse down. They both knew Evangeline was in one of the rooms in the apartment, likely taking a nap, and both would hear her if she happened to come closer. But still… “The bedroom?”

“Over there.” Celaena hesitantly gestured towards a door. Lysandra picked up her clothes and shoes and went towards it. Celaena was silent as she followed. 

They entered the room and Lysandra turned, shut the door behind them, and locked it. She could feel the other woman tense as she turned back around and regarded her, her smile feral. 

“Clothes.” 

“What about them?” Celaena muttered. 

“Take them off.”

“_ Please _.” Celaena emphasized, but Lysandra purposely misinterpreted it. 

“You’ll have time to beg later.”

Blue and gold flashed up at her from where Celaena had lowered her head as she unbuttoned her shirt. 

“What, you want to start begging now?” Lysandra smirked, smoothing a hand down the side of her body. Celaena’s eyes tracked the limb before she blinked, shook her head, and slid out of her clothes. “Get on the bed.”

“Ugh.” Celaena grunted at the command, climbing up nonetheless. Lysandra’s hand lashed out to swat at her ass. Celaena yelped and cast a glare over her shoulder at the courtesan climbing up behind her. 

“Did you say something?”

“No.” Celaena said, settling onto her back. “I was just thinking that this better be the lay of a lifetime or I won’t be able to deal with your big head afterwa—”

Lyzandra’s lips slammed into hers, making her gasp. Their tongues tangled not a moment later, pushing against each other, fighting for dominance until cold fingers pinched at Celaena’s nipples and she relented, letting herself be taken the way she said she wanted to be. Lysandra could feel the trembling in Celaena’s muscles as she relaxed and tensed, relaxed and tensed, over and over with every tug and nip and lick she gave her mouth. Her fingers tangled in blond locks and she tugged the other woman’s head away. Her thighs clenched at the quiet moan that filled the air as she straddled her waist, arching her back to press her breasts into Celaena’s face while giving another tug. “Suck.”

And Celaena did. Like a babe latching on to her mother’s teat, she wrapped her lips around Lysandra’s left nipple and sucked and licked and sucked some more. 

“Don’t be messy.” She said, even as she crushed Celaena’s face to her breast, deviously making it harder for her to do so. Her heavy breasts ached so often from their weight that Lysandra liked to have them pampered and sucked, but very seldomly did clients take the time to do it right; _ please _ her right. Pleasing her like Celeana was doing now, with just her small mouth. Lysandra felt something she wasn’t expecting inside her ribs. She jerked the blond to her other breast, playfully cooing at her. She had an odd thought, then, of wishing that she had milk in her heavy breasts, if only so Celaena could get a bit of a treat, get a bit more messy. Her back muscles eased as her chest was suckled, and Lysandra tilted her back, moaning, pressing Celaena closer. 

Eventually she let Celaena go, smirking when the other woman continued on with her suckling, seemingly unaware that she was no longer being ordered to do so. She was making small moans herself, the kind that muffled in her throat and stuttered where her lips met Lysandra’s nipples. Lysandra hooked her thumb into Celaena’s mouth, making her gasp that delicious gasp again as she unlatched from the breast before her, slipping backwards back onto the bed. 

Celaena’s eyes were hazy, half-lidded and dark with arousal. Her pupils were blown wide, her breaths leaving her mouth in pants, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. Lysandra captured those lips with her teeth, swelling them as she sucked and bit at them. Her hand slid down the tanned body underneath her, brushing over pert breasts and peaked nipples, smoothing over a lean stomach, catching on scars she didn’t dare linger on along the way. When her palm drifted to rest over her mound, Celaena gasped out of the kiss, looking debauched as she gazed up into Lysandra’s green eyes. 

“If you want me to stop, tell me.” Lysandra whispered, voice hoarse with the arousal that was burning her entire body like a physical flame. 

“If I want you to stop.” Was all Celaena said, smiling slightly. 

Lysandra recognized the feline tilt of that smile and flashed her own teeth in response, flicking her thumb offer the nub between Celaena’s legs. Celaena moaned, her head falling back, her mouth falling open, her legs falling apart. Lysandra smoothed her fingers through Celaena’s slick-covered lips. The woman underneath her twitched, crying out as she breached her with one slim finger. She smiled into the skin in front of her mouth, nibbling on it as her finger twirled, curled, and was joined by another. She closed her eyes, basking in Celaena’s moans in her ear, her nails clawing into her back, her thighs twitching around her as her insides squeezed her thrusting fingers. 

“Do you want another one?” Lysandra purred into Celaena’s ear. 

“P-Please.” 

“Please what?”

“Please, Lysandra.” The ‘a’ dragged a bit as she scissored her fingers inside of her, causing Celaena’s head to go rocking back, grinding into the sheets. 

Obliging, Lysandra added another finger, thrusting them all slowly into her, reaching her other hand back to her own sex, leaking between her thighs, and beginning to rub against her own sensitive nub. 

“Fas...Faster, please, Lysandra!” That voice she once hated so much wailed into her ear, singing like a songbird in the spring. Her wrist snapped forward, burying her fingers inside that tight heat before twisting back out and thrusting back in again, and again, and again. Her hand against herself rubbed faster. 

Celaena’s body began to twitch, muscles coiling and jerking underneath Lysandra’s, her eyes squeezed tight, fists gripping the sheets. And with one final thrust she was gone, hurtling over the edge, crying out Lysandra’s name, _ Lysandra’s _name, as she orgasmed. 

As she came down, toes uncurling, Lysandra raised herself up on her knees over her, staring down over the mounds of her own breasts to the blissed-out face below her, her own fingers rubbing furiously, thighs quivering to keep her upright as her peak grew closer. She was there, taking her own pleasure, when Celaena’s eyes opened and she stared, seemingly awe-struck, up into her. It was that look that prompted a flash of teeth and a heated look in return, with Lysandra saying, “Next round, I’m using your face.”

Celaena’s body jerked underneath her and Lysandra watched through lidding eyes as scarred fingers reached urgently down to their owner’s twitching, juice-coated sex, pressing down against it as if… Lysandra’s breath left her and the thought of Celaena nearly climaxing again, just from Lysandra saying she would be using her face to get her pleasure, sent her spinning into her own orgasm. The force of it buckled her bent knees. Her sex smeared against Celaena’s chest and they both cried out, one from overstimulation, the other from the promise of what was to come. 

Lysandra, upon regaining her senses, placed her palms against Celaena’s thighs to straighten herself out a bit. The muscles underneath her fingers twitched. Her mouth curved into a smile as she saw blue and gold staring hungrily back up at her. She remembered that fantasy, all those years ago, of crushing that pretty face in between her thighs and painting it with her juices, and her smile grew larger as renewed flames burned in her core. 

“I still have control.” Lysandra said.

“You do.” Celaena answered, though it wasn’t a question, licking her lips as they gazed at each other. 

“Good. Because I haven’t said we’re finished yet.” 

Celaena jerked, then gave her a mild glare as if Lysandra was single-handedly responsible for her lustful reaction to the words from Celaena’s own fantasy. Lysandra only smiled, her inner beast purring as she moved her knees up beside Celaena’s ears and lowered herself onto her eagerly awaiting mouth. 


End file.
